


Difficult like that

by sgsupergirl



Series: Scholsen Week 2017 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Overprotective, Protective Winn, Scholsen Week 2017, Sleep deprived Winn, Winn is working on the suit nonstop, they just really worry about eachother okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgsupergirl/pseuds/sgsupergirl
Summary: Scholsen Week 2017 Day 2: OverprotectiveJames notices that Winn is really exhausted and busy lately. He wants to find out why.





	Difficult like that

The first time James noticed that there was something wrong was when he found Winn half asleep in the Winn after an eventful evening. Bursting through the door in full suit he made Winn jump out of his slumber and into full panic mode.

“What?! James? Is everything okay?!”

James laughed at his fretting. “Winn, it’s nothing, didn’t you see, we’re done!”

Winn calmed down again, rubbing his sleepy eyes. “Oh yeah, that was great.” 

The lack of excitement in his voice made James frown. “Everything alright? Hard day at work”

Winn just grumbled in reply, further confusing James because normally his boyfriend wouldn’t miss a chance to complain about his workload. He figured the only thing he could do was take Winn home so he could get some sleep. 

The next time James had decided to surprise Winn at work to take him out for his lunch break. When he walked up to Winn’s desk, however, his boyfriend was missing. James looked around confused, he was so sure that he had arrived in time.

He stopped Alex, who was just passing by. “Hey, have you seen Winn, by any chance?”

She had to think for a moment and then answered: “I believe I saw him go to the training room half an hour ago, maybe check there?”

James thanked her and walked past the other agents towards the shut doors of the training room where they had started on the guardian thing all those months ago. 

Stepping in, he found Winn, passed out fast asleep over a box that looked like the one where he had kept his Suit in. 

Despite smiling about how cute he looked, James was worried again. Winn wasn’t one to just sneak out of work to sleep. Maybe he would fool around a lot but Winn always was full of energy, full of enthusiasm for his tasks at the DEO. 

James knew better than to jump his boyfriend, so he crouched down next to Winn and gently touched his cheek. “Winn, wake up.”

Winn had a comfortable smile on his face before he even blinked and opened his eyes. “James! I missed you.” 

He squinted at James adorably and let himself be pulled to his feet. 

When James tried to address the incidence over lunch, Winn wouldn’t even tell him what had been in the box he had with him in the training room. 

What finally made James go from concerned to full out intervention mode were the series of days Winn cancelled their late evening plans because “he had work to do” and then all but stumbling through his door half an hour late for their obligatory couple’s night. 

James was quick to catch Winn in his arms and hold him tight as his boyfriend mumbled a greeting in his shoulder. When he pulled back, he noticed a great number of scratches on Winn’s arms and hands. Careful, he took them in his own.

“What happened? Winn, where are you all the time?”

“Just…working”, Winn was trying to avoid the topic yet again but James wouldn’t have it. 

“Why won’t you tell me what’s going on? Because you are clearly not alright.”

Winn looked him in the eye, clutching to his forearms. “I am working. Kind of.” 

James’ brain started turning, replaying what he had observed and then he had a realization. He did recognize the scratches from a few months ago. 

“Why are you working on my suit again?”

He was met by surprise from Winn.

“I need to improve it, of course. Isn’t that obvious?”

“But I’m dealing alright, aren’t I?” James moved to sit down on the couch. He was confused. What about his suit was making Winn lose sleep for weeks?

“It’s not good enough!” James could see that Winn was nearly freaking out now. “You need more stuff, to protect yourself from more aliens and more bullets or whatever else there’s flying around when we’re out.” 

James still didn’t see what this was all about. “Winn, your suit is good. It’s great! Everybody knows that. And everybody knows how good your other stuff is, like Supergirls suit or…”

Winn cut him off “This isn’t about my suits!” He flopped down on the couch next to him.

“James, I love you and I can’t help but feel like I have to work more, a lot more, to keep you safe on the field. “

James could see the break down coming and just pulled in his boyfriend to calm him down. 

“I love you, too. “ He started lightly stroking Winn’s arms. “It’s alright. I didn’t realize you were so protective of me. I appreciate that, I really do. But you have to understand that I can hold up pretty well on my own. There’s just always gonna be a risk.”

Winn relaxed into James embrace and closed his eyes. “Yeah, I get that.”

“I feel like that too, actually. Like I have to do more to keep you safe in your van”

“I guess we’re just difficult like that”, Winn murmured, already half asleep. James let out a light laugh.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still recovering from my 3,000 words fic yesterday so this is rather short. Again, also unbeta'ed becuase I'm bad at time management. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Stay tuned for the rest of the week.  
> Talk to me on tumblr @sgsupergirl  
> Check out ScholsenWeek @scholsenweek2017


End file.
